


Why Do We Fall?

by KingHelios33



Series: Helios' Star Wars AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon/OC pairing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, First Love, Forbidden Love, Love, Love Confessions, OC/Canon Pairing - Freeform, Obi-Wan and Valdis really like each other, Original Character(s), they've known each other for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHelios33/pseuds/KingHelios33
Summary: Takes place in my Star Wars AU.Obi-Wan Kenobi and Valdis Rotom have known each other for most of their lives. They grew up and trained together, and they've grown into great Jedi Masters. They've worked for their seats on the council. But the love bug strikes when it shouldn't, and Obi-Wan and Valdis must face their feelings sometime.





	Why Do We Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A Star Wars drabble from me?  
> Believe it or not, I've been a Star Wars fan most of my life, it was my first real fandom! I had a self-insert back in the day, and I recently revamped her. In this AU, she and Obi-Wan grew up and trained together and eventually fall for each other.  
> If you want to read more about her, you can find her on my Toyhouse, where I go by QueenCelina33!  
> Hope you enjoy!

The night had fallen upon Coruscant, the city glowing from its surface with the lights of the skyscrapers and nightclubs down below. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky but the stars couldn’t be seen with all of the artificial light in from the planet. To some, the thought of not being able to see the stars was infuriating, but those who lived here didn’t mind with all of the colors and flashing signs in their home. 

Upon one of the shorter buildings, not too far from the senate building, two figures sat on the roof, their legs hanging over and their hands lightly gripping the edge. One was slightly shorter than the other, being a little younger, but the two saw each other as equals no less. They had grown up together and trained together, after all.

Obi-Wan looked down upon the buildings that stood closer to the surface of the planet. He had never been to the surface of the planet, knowing there was a great deal of discourse and hatred for the higher building dwellers, but it fascinated him no less. However, he would never risk going down there. You never knew what awaited down below.

“What’cha looking at, Obi?”

Obi-Wan turned to look at his companion. Her bright purple eyes shone from her lavender colored face framed by black hair. The small spots on her cheeks were a pinkish color, signifying her upbeat mood. She wore a white and cream colored tunic with white boots, slightly different from traditional Jedi attire. Her lightsaber hung from her belt, a saber with a pink blade.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Just thinking about what it must be like down below,” he replied to her question. He thought about her.

Valdis Rotom was her name. A young woman from a race that lived on Chandrila. Though humanoid in appearance, they were beyond human with their long lifespans and abilities. Shape-shifting, emotion sensitivity, some even had telekinesis like Force users. However, Valdis was one of few who was actually sensitive to the Force and had been taken from her home as a baby to become a youngling. That was actually how they met.

Obi-Wan remembered it fondly. He had met her when he was seven and she was four. They had basically grown up together under Jedi tutelage and had grown from younglings, to padawns, to knights, to taking their places among the masters of the Jedi Council. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t lie about how he felt about her. She was one of his very best friends, next to his former padawan, who now was a knight. He thought of Anakin as a brother, but Valdis was basically his best friend. She had watched him grow and he had watched her grow. They both had matured and aged, and thought Obi-Wan knew she would live much longer than he would, he treasured the time they spent together.

Valdis interrupted his train of thought once more. “Obi-Wan?”

He shook his head and smiled. “Sorry, Valdis. I was just thinking.”

“What about?”

The male Jedi smiled in a sly way, knowing what he was about to say would fluster her. “About you.”

The marks on her cheeks instantly flushed from a pink to a dee purple, stark against her light skin. She made a sputtering noise and smiled. “About how we met?”

A nod was given. “You know me too well, Valdis.” He chuckled and patted her shoulder. “You remember how it was when we first met, don’t you?”

“I remember it. You were walking through the archives with the other younglings and I was with master Joleen. And when we spotted each other, you introduced yourself in such a… polite manner.” She smiled and snorted. “You’ve always been so… how should I put it?”

“Too polite,” he suggested.

“Yeah, yeah, I would describe it that way.” Valdis elbowed him lightly. “But you’re soft-spoken and kind, and I think that’s bailed us out of more situations than I can count on my fingers.” 

Obi-Wan laughed and felt his heart flutter. “Well, I think your stubbornness and problem solving has gotten us out of trouble more times than I think.”

The female Jedi grinned. She lightly kicked her legs as she looked over the city skyline. The lights reflected and made her eyes shine. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her eyes. They always seemed to be shining with happiness. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t lie. He loved her. He shouldn’t have ever fallen in love with anyone, much less a fellow Jedi Master, but he had, and he didn’t know how to handle these feelings. He knew that eventually, another master would find out, but for now, his heart thundered every time he heard her laugh, saw her smile, felt her happiness. 

“Obi-Wan?”

He lifted his head and sat straight when she spoke. Her tone was different. Soft, small. It was out of her character. The male Jedi frowned, knitting his brows in worry. “Yes, Valdis?”

“We’re not supposed to ever fall in love, right?”

His heart just about skipped two beats. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no! Obi-Wan took a moment to calm himself. He didn’t know for sure why she was asking, but he had a bad feeling that made him sick to his stomach. “Yes… yes, it’s against the Jedi code. Why… why do you ask?”

Valdis knew what she was going to say was dangerous. She didn’t know how he would even feel. How would he react? This was against the code she was taught, and Valdis knew she would be found out. However, she knew she had to tell him. She just had to. 

Valdis took shaky breaths before clasping her hands together and looking down with half-lidded eyes. “Because… I think I’ve fallen in love.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. He knew it, but it still surprised him to hear it from her mouth. So it was true. She had developed romantic feeling towards someone. This hadn’t been the first time he had seen a Jedi fall in love. Anakin, happily married to Padme, hadn’t shocked him when he told of their secret love. But it was something he swore to keep secret. Anakin was his brother, and he was not going to lose him.

But Valdis… he didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t like the idea that she was jeopardizing her place in the Jedi Order for feelings that she had. It shouldn’t be something she had to deal with.

Valdis noticed how Obi-Wan just stared and she felt tears welling in her eyes. She whimpered. “I’m sorry,” she sobbed. She knew this was a bad idea, she should have never told him. She was going to lose her place in the Order now and she knew it was nobody’s fault but her own. She sobbed again and closed her eyes tight.

Obi-Wan was embracing her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her. Such displays of affection weren’t unusual between them. He held her close, keeping her in his arms until her sobbing had stopped. 

When Valdis had calmed and her eyes were no longer watering, she looked up at her companion. His gaze was soft, gentle, filled with only deep care for her. She couldn’t help but smile. It fell, however, as she spoke the words she had been scared to say. “Obi-Wan Kenobi… I’m in love with you.”

Obi-Wan’s hold tightened the tiniest bit and she looked at him in surprise. He had his head turned away and she could feel a mix of emotions swirling beneath the surface. She couldn’t quite read his face, but she could tell what he was feeling. She sensed it.

Obi-Wan knew she had feelings for someone. And truth be told? He was terrified that he was the one she fell for. His worst fear had been realized.

Valdis looked down as she put her hands on his arm. “You’re mad at me, aren’t you? Are you gonna tell the Council?”

His answer surprised her again.

“No… No, I’m not… because I’m in love with you too.”

Her eyes went wide and she looked up at Obi-Wan with shock. This was a revelation to her. She had always known her friend for following the Jedi Code to the letter and this was something she didn’t think she would ever hear. She thought for sure she would be ratted out to the order.

Valdis kept her hands on his arm as he began to speak.

“Valdis… we’ve known each other for years. Longer than I’ve known almost anyone else. I really care about you and I think… I think I want to be with you.”

Valdis chuckled sadly, speaking after she was sure he was done. “Obi… You mean a lot to me. More than you’ll ever understand. You’re a sweet man, a dedicated Jedi, and I admire everything about your willingness to follow the code to the letter. I’ve known you my whole life that I can remember, and I just want you to be happy. I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I want to cherish you and keep you by my side for as long as we both shall live.” She smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks. “But… what I’ve said, what I feel; it’s against everything we’ve been taught.”

Obi-Wan pursed his lips together. “I… I know, Valdis. I know that too well.”

The two stayed silent as speeders and ships flew overhead, the world below shining brightly with artificial light. The quiet was unnerving, but they didn’t know how to respond the what they had told each other. There was a lot to be said, but at the same time, what else could they say? The two knew that if the Council were to discover their feelings, they would lose their places in the Order. It was against everything they knew to fall in love. But they hadn’t just fallen, they had both fallen for a fellow Jedi.

Valdis felt the hold on her tighten and a soft hitched breath caught her ears. She looked up and saw Obi-Wan’s eyes watering. He was… was he crying? Yes, and it made her heart break. “I’m so sorry, Obi,” she muttered. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, I didn’t mean to make you feel this way.”

The male didn’t answer. She held him tight and sighed softly. “I know you’re mad at me.”

“I’m not.”

“...Than… how do you feel?”

“You tell me. I know you can sense it.”

Valdis focused herself on his emotional state, the feelings under the surface. She could sense something surprising. He was happy. Happy, but also troubled. She knew then why he didn’t answer. The female Jedi looked up at him, pulling away from his hold. She took his hands in hers, her eyes sparkling. “Obi-Wan… what are we going to do?”

Obi-Wan looked away, taking a grip on her hands. “I… I don’t really know. I… I want to make this work somehow.”

“What do you mean?”

He gave her a serious gaze. “I know we have strong feelings for each other. And I don’t think Anakin can be the only one to hide secrets from the Council. It’s really not fair. I don’t think we can be together… but caring for each other and having feelings… I think we can still have that.”

Valdis furrowed her brows. “Are you saying… we should just hide our feelings from the Council? And remain as Jedi?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Valdis took a moment to think. They might get caught someday. The two of them could very well be caught having feelings for each other and get exiled from the Order. However, it really wasn’t fair that Anakin had to be the only Jedi in love and happily in a relationship. So maybe, just maybe, they could make their love work without actually being in a relationship. Maybe he was right. Maybe they could make this work?

“Valdis?”

She snapped out of her thoughts to look into those blue eyes. There hands were still together, fingers intertwined. She frowned, before nodding. “I think… I think you’re right, Obi. I think we can make this work.” She smiled after a second. “Just… we need to be careful. If anyone finds out, we’re out of the Order for sure.”

“I understand,” Obi-Wan replied with a nod. “We just need to watch our feelings around the others.” He squeezed her hand. “I assure you, Valdis: I’ll find a way for us to be together someday.”

Valdis smiled and nodded. “And I will make that same promise to you. I’ll hide my feelings. But just know that I love you and I always will.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and pulled her into a soft hug. “I’ll hold you to that.”

The soft intimacy made her smile and she hugged him back. After a few minutes, she smiled slyly. “So… you want to head to dinner?”

“I pick?”

“I’m fine with that.”

“Than let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
